


Message Received

by elletromil



Series: Texting with a dead man [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: The next morning, Eggsy's texts are getting replies even if it should be impossible. Harry's dead after all, isn't he?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BouncyBrittonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/gifts), [LiProuvaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiProuvaire/gifts).



> This is still based on Bouncybrittonie's idea of Eggsy sending the texts to Harry even though he thinks he's dead only to get replies not long after. At first the two stories were supposed to be combined, but my not often seen angst-y side wanted to come out and play, so this got divided into two :3 Also Li voted yesterday (when i originally posted the first part on tumblr) that I should post the last fic as soon as possible so he's as much to blame as I am :P
> 
> I don't know when the three next parts will be up, but hopefully it will be sometime this week :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Eggsy is woken up by the sound of Percival puttering around in the kitchen and he groans softly in displeasure. He doesn’t really want to get up, but he’s never been good at going back to sleep once awake in the morning and so he sees no point continuing to laze on the sofa. Especially not if Percy is already awake and in the process of making breakfast.

Percy is all smiles this morning, or at least as much smiley as the stoic man can get. A stranger wouldn’t notice it, but there is definitely something softer in his eyes compared to last night, right before Eggsy had grabbed him by the arm and dragged his sorry ass to the nearest pub. That’s pretty much the norm though for the older Knight to wake up the next morning as fresh as a rose as if he’s never even heard of hangovers.

That would annoy Eggsy far more if it wasn’t for the free home cooked meal he would get out of the deal. It’s not quite the feast Harry had prepared for him for their 24 hours together, but he knows nothing will ever compare to that even if he were to eat with the Queen.

“Eggs and bacon or pancakes?” Percival asks him without looking away from the contents of his fridge. Eggsy hadn’t really tried to be sneaky, but that’s one thing universal to all the Kingsman agents he isn’t quite used to yet, the fact that if they don’t see you and you come behind them, they won’t greet you, they’ll just jump into whatever subject they want to discuss with you. It was awe-inspiring with Harry, it’s simply creepy with Merlin, kind of unnerving with the other Knights and simply annoying with Percival.

“Hmm, both?” He’s being greedy, but Percy usually indulge him when it comes to eat a big breakfast. This time again, the other Knight doesn’t disappoint just making sure he has enough eggs for both.

“You’re on tea duty and put on the table please.”

Even though he can’t see him, Eggsy nods in acknowledgement. It’s something he likes with Percy, that he doesn’t shy away from making him do his share of the work even if he’s a guest. Except when he was teaching him how to make martinis, Harry had refused to let him do anything even if by the end Eggsy had convinced him to let him help with the dishes.

With that last memory of his time with Harry, Eggsy finally remembers he shut off his phone before going to sleep and while he powers it up again, he takes a moment to think back to the previous night. It still hurts and he feels silly for sending messages to a dead man, but it’s nothing like the despair he felt before he fell asleep. The light of the day help, as much as hearing Percy singing to himself in a low voice and knowing Eggsy would only need to join in for them to start a nice little duet with some dancing thrown in. He might have lost the man he loved, but he also found friends and family at Kingsman, people who understand him and won’t let him spiral into dark thoughts after dark thoughts.

He’s about to fill the tea-pot when his phone starts dinging and vibrating like crazy, the messages probably trickling in slowly now that the phone is on again. He wonders which of his mate has been on a texting frenzy after he went to bed and hopes no one is in trouble.

He unlocks the phone, too fast to see from whom he’s getting messages, but as soon as the conversation thread comes up, Eggsy freezes.

_I’m the one who cannot be sorry enough, dear boy_

_I shouldn’t have left like this, when we were still both so angry at each other. I should have at least said goodbye and told you that I have always been so very proud of you._

_And I shouldn’t have told you I was doing this for your father. It might have started as such, but soon enough it was for your own sake only. I should have told you you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me._

He stares at the messages with incomprehension. It’s all he’s never known he wanted to hear from Harry, but it simply cannot be. The man is dead. He’s suddenly filled with an uncontrollable rage against the person who is using this to torture him needlessly and it’s a wonder he doesn’t crack his phone screen with how forcefully he types his reply.

_Who the fuck d’you think you are?!? Harry’s dead! I don’t find this funny and you won’t either when I find you!_

The message is barely sent that it’s shown has having being read, as if whoever on the other side was waiting for a reply and when he looks at the hour the previous messages had been sent, it could very well be since it’s only been a quarter of an hour.

The little dots of someone writing a reply soon appears at the bottom of the screen and Eggsy can feel Percy’s eyes on him, the man far too observant not to realise something wasn’t quite right, but still mindful of Eggsy’s privacy.

_I assure you I am quite alive. Not by much and it’s only been a couple of days since I’ve woken up from my latest coma, but the doctors tell me I out of danger._

_If you could contact HQ for me, it would be greatly appreciated. All numbers I had seem to have been disconnected. Not that it surprises me with everything that happened while I was out._

_You cannot understand the relief I felt when I saw your messages… I had feared the worst when I learned of what I had failed to prevent._

_Do you have any news of Merlin?_

Eggsy doesn’t realises he’s shaking until he feels Percy’s hand on his shoulder, a grounding point in a world that makes no sense anymore. Still, his friends stays silent and doesn’t try to see what has him in such a state, trusting him to tell him at his own pace.

But the problem is that Eggsy doesn’t know how to even begin telling him what is happening, doesn’t even believe it’s true. It can only be a dream or someone playing a sick joke on him. The words he reads make sense, but how easy it is to fake.

He doesn’t realises he’s pressed on the little phone icon for a call until he hears the faint sound of ringing and he pushes the speaker button as an afterthought. It will be good to have Percy hear whatever conversation he’s about to have with the impostor, just so Merlin won’t think he’s finally losing it.

The calls finally connects and the voice that greets him is hoarse, but undeniably Harry’s.

“Hello Eggsy.”

“Harry, I-” He wants to say so many things but he doesn’t know where to start and his mind is blank and he’s forever grateful to Percival for catching him when his legs stopped working and taking the phone from his hand. He leaves Harry on speaker mode, but he takes care of the conversation, because Eggsy is in no state right now to do anything but bask in the knowledge that he’s not crazy. To bask in the sound of a voice he thought he would never hear again and know from how Percy’s arms are tight around his waist, nearly a painful grip, that he’s not hallucinating.

He hopes Percy won’t mind the tears and snot on his sweater when he starts crying silently against his neck, but judging from the hand carding through his hair soothingly, it’s not high on his concerns list.

He doesn’t know how long they stay that way, only that when he finally calms down, the call has ended and the phone is on top of the counter and Percy is smiling the most heartbreaking bittersweet smile Eggsy has ever seen in his life.

“I’m not crazy, right?”

Percy chuckles what sounds more like a sob, his eyes filled with unshed tears and he presses a light kiss on top of Eggsy’s head.

“No, no you’re not.”


End file.
